


Best Food In Town

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Murder Husbands, mob boss loki, sweeny todd loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Victorian Era Mob Boss Loki. What do Loki and his wife do when they see abusive parents enter their bakery?





	Best Food In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Tim Burton version of Sweeny Todd and features implied child abuse, implied smut and heavily implied murder and cannibalism BUT none of that is graphic and it's actually kind of sweet? Please read with caution, anyway.

Loki’s Bakery was the best in town, everyone said so.

 

And you, as his loving wife, made sure it stayed that way. You brought in the finest ingredients from all over the world to make your cakes and your scones and the wealthy elite would pay over the odds for the fine tasting treats.

 

The pies, however? They were what made you the real money, but, alas, you would never reveal your secret to the masses, the secret ingredient was yours and your husbands alone and you both guarded it fiercely.

 

At night, the Bakery became something different entirely, and this was where your husband Loki, reigned supreme. Some called him a mob boss and some called him a criminal. Wealthy men would come from all over the city to ask him favours and pay a premium for the privilege, their wives would fall at his feet, as if this would ever cause him to turn his head from you.

 

Lastly, there were the children, beautiful cherubs that were orphaned, so sad, but they found a loving home with you and Loki, they were given new clothes, the best food, a warm bed, and, after some months of learning, given jobs which they gladly did because they were always rewarded handsomely when they succeeded and were never punished with more than a scolding when they failed.

 

You loved your Loki and you loved the little family you had built with him. The two of you ran this city and nothing would ever change that.

 

***

 

“Hello, little one, and what can I get you today?” You leant over the counter and smiled charmingly at the adorable child, frowning in sadness when they lowered their eyes and didn’t answer you. “What’s the matter, sweetness, cat got your tongue?”

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s just got a case of the sullens today, Mrs Laufeyson. I might’ve had to tell him off earlier, little bugger wouldn’t stop crying.”

 

You looked the mother over from head to toe, taking your time until she started becoming visibly uncomfortable and then you smiled brightly, enjoying how unnerved she looked, “What did this little angel do to cry so much? Did he run and scuff his knee? I know our kids do that all the time.”

 

“Uhh, yeah.” The mother started to look nervous.

 

“Could I take his coat, perhaps? I can bake you up my newest pie and give the little tyke a cake on the house? It’s too warm for him to be wearing such heavy clothing!”

 

“Oh, uh, no, thank you kindly but his clothes are a bit dirty and I wouldn’t want you to see-”

 

“Oh, please!” You interrupt heartily, waving away her protests, “Let the poor child breathe, I’m not one to care about some dirt! Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable and I’ll take your coats out to the cloakroom, I’ll put in that pie, too!”

 

The mother was visibly shaking and you braced yourself. As she removed the heavy coat from her son you didn’t even flinch when you saw what looked suspiciously like burns littering the child’s forearms. Once your fears were confirmed that the poor tyke was being mistreated, you became calm, however.

 

You knew what you needed to do.

 

“Right! I’ll just pop to the kitchen! And I’ll have the biggest sticky bun for you, young man, when I come back!” You pat the chubby little cheek of the poor lad as you say this and feel your heart swell when he smiles softly up at you. You were doing the right thing.

 

***

 

“Loki…” You open the door of his office, smiling and waving at his henchmen and women that sat at the small table close to the door as your husband worked on his papers, his raven black hair falling across his face.

 

“Yes, my dear?” His sparkling green eyes rose from his work to land on you, his mischievous smile dashing across his face to turn him into something beautiful and terrifying.

 

Not ever to you, however. You were his Queen and he never allowed you to forget it.

 

You walked over to him, swaying your hips under the skirts that you wore and preened a little when his eyes darkened and he moved away from the desk so you could drape yourself across his lap.

 

“I believe I have found our next child, my love. Please, Loki?” You asked sweetly, batting your eyelashes at him when he groaned.

 

“My dear, we have only just adopted another one two months ago! People will begin to suspect!”

 

“And?” You countered, “Isn’t that half the fun? Playing this game? Righting these wrongs? And who better to do this than my God of Mischief, hmmm?”

 

You nuzzle into his neck and grin when his hands fall to your hips and he raises you to sit on the desk, scattering his papers everywhere.

 

“Korg! Meek!” Loki yells behind you, his green eyes never leaving yours, “Look into the family of the child upstairs and bring me your findings by the end of the day! Then, tonight, I think we should pay them a visit, yes?”

 

“Sure thing, boss. Let’s go, Meek.”

 

The two henchmen wandered away and you pulled in Loki for a kiss, moaning into his mouth when he began to fumble with your clothes and his own.

 

“A new child! Thank you, my love!”

 

“Yes! And, new business will be brought in soon enough for your pies! The people really shouldn’t treat their children in such a way!”

 

You giggled with your husband, secure and happy in the knowledge your family was about to grow by one and the city would be culled by two.

 

***

 

Two days later

 

“Is this the Evans boy? So sad about his parents!”

 

You nod in sympathy to the lady across the counter, patting the head of the boy who was stood clinging to your skirts, “Yes, terrible that they would go missing in such a fashion, but, at least Loki and I could take this poor mite in.”

 

“You’re a blessing on our city, Y/N! Now,” the customer liked her lips and began fishing in her purse for some coins, “One pie please, they smell absolutely delicious!”

 

“Oh yes,” you grin up at Loki as he came through the door, placing a kiss on your cheek and swinging up the lad to hold in his arms, “We just had a new delivery in of meat, just two nights ago!”


End file.
